


Not the Same

by Sivan325



Series: Teitho - Challenge Theme [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, Teitho theme "Dialogue"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldarion woke up after hearing his father and mother arguing about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ does not belong to me, Tolkien created all of it.

"You do know that Eldarion will want to see his uncles. Why in the name of Valar did you put them both in the same room?"

 

"Arwen, I am tired of patching up those two, and I have no more strength to move either of them to other room."

 

"But, Estel, do you not see that I do not wish that our son sees his uncle in that… not like this…"

 

"Not like what, nana?" 

 

"Did we wake you, my son?"

 

"You were not in your room and I was worried, and then I heard your voices…"

 

"Do not cry, dear one, we are here."

 

"Thank you, nana."

 

"You should go back to your room, and I will tuck you in soon."

 

"But I am not tired now, ada."

 

"Yes, you are!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No, besides you and nana were the ones who wake me up."

 

"Why are you smiling, Arwen? He should be in bed."

 

"He is stubborn just like you and Legolas."

 

"Is Uncle Legolas here?"

 

"He is, my son, though I am afraid that you cannot meet him. Faramir is also here."

 

"Why didn't you let me know that they are here? You do know that I love Uncle Legolas the most."

 

"I do, my son, but he and Faramir were very badly injured and I had to be there."

 

"Is Elboron here too?"

 

"No, only his father, though I do believe that he will show up with his mother later this morning."

 

"How did that all happened?"

 

"It was merely my fault."

 

"Uncle Gimli, what are you doing here?"

 

"I could not sleep. What are you doing up, little one? You should be asleep."

 

"Come, young one, let me tuck you to bed and perhaps a story will help you find some sleep. Then in the morning your parents will tell you what happened, all right?"

 

"Is Uncle Legolas is dead?"

 

"No, he is not. What made you think that way?"

 

"You all talk about him like he is dead."

 

"No, he is not dead...just not the same."

 

"What do you mean by that, Uncle Gimli?"

 

"You see, young one, your Uncle Legolas will have to learn to live without one of his limbs."

 

**The End**


End file.
